Welcome to My Town Fixed
by TheUndeadRabbitWhichLives
Summary: I fixed my old story, explanation is in the chapter, I plan to do it right instead of the crap I had before, please forgive me, I am but a slug in a world full of salt.


Author's Note: It's been such a long time since I lost wrote anything, and I probably wouldn't have started all over again if it wasn't for this one review I got. How lovely it was, and to think, it came from such a wonderfully talented author. His review made me do that 'smile' thing which I haven't done for so long. After reading my old story over I felt disgusted, I could and can do much better, so here's my pathetic attempt at doing justice to my own little piece of trash. Oh by the way, I own nothing but Kry, mmyep.  
  
Her piercing blue eyes scanned the top of the cardboard box, it had no label, no they were in too much of a hurry, packing things, throwing them in boxes not caring to label them. She simply took her carpenter's knife, such a small thing it was, and ripped the duct tape, the sound of it ripping, echoing in the whole house. She was alone, she could only guess where her sister was, probably off flirting with guys twice her age. Her sister, now there was a plain, ordinary, story to tell. A high school cheerleader, wearing bright skimpy clothes, twirling her perfect blonde hair around her perfectly skinny, tan index finger while chewing bubble gum in her cute innocent way. How it made her stomach grumble in discomfort thinking about it. Ignoring the dancing thoughts of her sister, she looked into the box, the bright colors hurting her eyes, making her squint in frustration, her eyes used to the darkness, the little house having no lights just yet. She threw the box to the side, her sisters of course.  
  
She grabbed another box and ripped it open, the sound echoing in the house again, her only companion. She opened it slowly this time, her eyes ready for the sting of light, but no, this one was different, all dark colors. She smirked lightly to herself and set it to her other side. 'Odd' She thought to herself, how two sisters could be so different, herself being the isolated quiet type wearing dark colors hoping to only fade away, be ignored by the bags of shit disguised as humans. And her sister, so bright and cheerful, full of life, always out going and ready to do anything. She continued going threw some more boxes, throwing them to her sides according to what they held inside. Once she was done she stood up, stretching out her arms and back with a quiet yawn. She smoothed out her wrinkled up shirt, it was black, her favorite color, or should I say shade. She was wearing her normal attire, a 'maybe too long' sleeved black shirt, and a baggy pair of black pants with red straps on the legs, accompanied with black combat boots. She looked around, the glass orbs that where her eyes darting about the room.  
  
There was nothing but boxes and inside the kitchen, a dirty white colored fridge. She shuttered, she knew they had barely any money, no, ever since the accident she has had to support her and her sister. Trying to block out those unhappy thoughts she walked to the fridge and pried it open. Nothing, the tiny light inside flickering on and off making an annoying 'zing' sound. She slammed the door shut and walked to the door, kicking any boxes in her path, out of the way. She closed the door not bothering to lock it, there was no point, nothing worth stealing. She turned around and looked at her house, it was tiny, a dirty white color to match the fridge she thought. There was no mat to welcome strange feet, no cute land gnomes to add cheer to the yard, no nothing, nothing but a house number inscribed on a faded gold plate on the side of her house. 778. One number away from heaven, again she thought to herself.  
  
She walked down the sidewalk, passing her tiny black car. It was dirty and old looking, the only thing they could afford to have, having had to sell her old car to make money for their trip to their piece of shit house. She paused only to look inside the dirty window. There was papers all over the floor on the passenger side, she kicked the passenger door lightly, half heartidly remembering what those papers where. They were the papers telling her to move out of her comfy, love filled house, papers telling her, denying her the comfort of fond memories spent there, papers which robbed her of all that, claiming the bank owned it. Frowning trying to keep strong, she couldn't break down, she had to keep strong, for her and her sister both. Her stomach grumbled loudly, reminding her it existed. She started her walk again, taking the car would be a waste of gas, the store wasn't too far away, and maybe the walk would ease her thoughts.  
  
After finally arriving, she opened the door, the tiny bell at the top ringing, making everyone aware that a newcomer was there. She ignored it, like most things, and walked to the freezer section. There wasn't much, milk, eggs, other beverages. What would you expect from a gas station? She looked around blankly, the 7/12 gas station provided what little she could afford. She grabbed a thing of eggs and milk, then she went off into the cereal isle. She looked down through all the selections and finally found her favorite. Fruity Rocks. She picked up a box then headed towards the line hearing manly laughter. She shuttered hoping it was only her imagination. She rounded the corner of the isle to find that she was wrong, there stood three beefy, masculine guys pushing each other around as if they were the only ones there, not bothering to apologize if they happened to hit anyone. They were wearing football jackets, this certain clothing making her feel very uncomfortable, she went to the line though, trying to keep strong, maybe they wouldn't notice her.  
  
She stood behind a man that looked like he hadn't eaten in a long time, but he did have nice clothes, she looked to the floor trying not to look at anyone. She held her items close to her, her only comfort for now. She heard more laughing before one of the guys from before bumped into her, causing her to trip and hit the man infront of her, knocking his fruit pops out of his hands. She landed on the ground hard, but luckily her items weren't ruined. She noticed the fruity pops next to her, she stood up smoothing out her clothes then looked to the guys in their football jackets laughing. She felt guilty in a way, maybe if she hadn't been standing there, they would have hit nothing and the man would still have his lovely fruity pops. She sighed quietly then picked up the fruity pops, they were non-eatable, ruined, and it was her fault. She threw them into the garbage can near her, picked up her Fruity Rocks and walked to the freezer section again, dropping off her Fruity Rocks on her way there. She picked up a few fruity pops and went back to the line. No Fruity Rocks for her today, she knew she wouldn't be able to afford it. She set the fruity pops down on the counter then paid for them, and handed them to the man who she had fell into still looking at the floor. She quickly paid for her things and left without saying a single word.  
  
Once outside she felt, relieved, atleast she was away from 'those guys'. She wasn't too fond of guys like them, in their football jackets, playing pranks, doing things only those of little intelligence would do. She had never gotten along with them and because of that she got picked on. She could remember all those times they'd push her in the halls, trip her in class, call her names during lunch, ahh such fond memories. She walked down the sidewalk, her eyes on the ground infront of her while clinging to her little brown bag holding her few food items. She tried to block out all things, sounds, lights, she didn't care for it, she just wanted to be home as soon as possible. Soon she was denied her absent thoughts. She was grabbed and pulled into a dark alley, shadowed from the tall buildings surrounding its sides.  
  
She looked at the one who grabbed her, it was the more beefy one from the group in the 7/12. The leader she thought, she tried pulling away but he was too strong. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be home, so she did the thing all girls should know if dealing with an asshole of a man. She kicked him square in the balls making him cry out in agony. He fell down as his legs gave out, he curled into a ball holding himself, his face turning red as a cheery. She smiled then tried to walk out. But soon found out the guy she kicked brought his friends along. They shoved her into the wall calling her a 'bitch' and other words trying to sound tough. She closed her eyes, she didn't give them the satisfaction of crying, she just pictured herself away from it all, in a happier place. Then with no warning everything went black.  
  
A/N: Woo, it's finally done, chapter one all done and well I guess revived? I can only hope so. I'll understand if I get angry reviews, but before I post this I want to make sure I do one thing, those of you that have reviewed my old trash, I thank you, especially the few that gave me encouragement and advise, you should know who you are. I thank you so much. And of course, thank you, my last reviewer, for such inspiration. 


End file.
